


Homesick for You

by Pyro_Psychotic



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Military Homecoming, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short & Sweet, Soldier!Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Psychotic/pseuds/Pyro_Psychotic
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. If that's the case, then Tweek and Craig are the only ones capable of claiming the title of "most in love bastards in existence."
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Homesick for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercalicreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalicreative/gifts), [VibratingBlondeChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts), [xenolith1245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/gifts).



It had been

10 months

28 days

20 hours

And

15 minutes

Since they had last seen each other.

To say the young man was nervous

Would be a COLOSSAL understatement!

Usually when he was this nervous,

His hair was his first victim,

Being tugged and pulled on

Until large chunks of it laid on the ground,

Creating bald patches

And lending to the perception

That he was a drug user.

This time, however,

His hair was spared.

Having grown it long

In support of Craig,

His fiancé,

who was serving

in the military overseas

And couldn’t have his hair

longer than a buzzcut,

It was tucked safely

into a braided bun

at the back of his head,

any loose pieces being held back

by the black bandana tied around his head,

decorated with an accurate star chart

in glow-in-the-dark ink.

It was a present from Craig

Before he deployed,

So Tweek could always find

Their favorite star

Even when Craig wasn’t around to show him.

Instead,

A fidget cube bared the brunt of his anxiety,

The wearing away of the blue and green swirl pattern

In several places evidence of its heavy use.

Especially in the last year.

It had been rough,

Spending many a silent night,

Alone in their apartment.

On the really bad ones,

Ones where Tweek couldn’t sleep

Due to anxiety-induced nightmares,

He would set up the large play-pen,

Put their three “children” in it,

And curl up next to it with Craig’s blanket and pillows,

the guinea pigs all sleeping on the side closest to Tweek.

Stripe,

their oldest boy,

would curl up nearest to Tweek’s face

and burble at him all night,

trying to comfort his Papa.

The number had been dropped from the name a few pigs back,

instead being replaced by increasingly ridiculous spellings,

with the current being $+r1p3.

Curled up by his chest would be the identical twins,

Who only differed in personality and eye color,

With Clyde being their sensitive, brown-eyed lovebug

And Creek their troublemaker who

would only tolerate cuddles on his terms.

Tweek feels some of the nerves fade

as a smile is brought to his face

at the mere memory

of Craig insisting the twins already had their names

when he adopted them for the couple’s 10th anniversary.

Reluctantly pulling himself out of the warm memory,

Excited hazel eyes scan the crowds

Milling through the baggage claim area of the airport,

Searching for the familiar and deeply missed face

Of one Private Craig Tucker,

Only to come up empty once again.

Sighing while trying to keep his racing thoughts

From going to the worst-case scenario,

Tweek directs his attention

to the small crate at his feet.

When he told them he was going to pick up Daddy,

Clyde had become excited, but wouldn’t stop eating, and

Creek seemed both indifferent and excited all at once.

Stripe, however, had the most boisterous reaction,

Running excited circles in the large cage,

Wheeking and popcorning the entire time.

Tweek couldn’t get him to calm down,

Until he promised to bring Stripe along.

This is why he now finds himself

with a sleeping guinea pig in the airport,

the 6-year-old having tuckered himself out with his excitement.

He wondered what Craig’s reaction would be to seeing himself,

Let alone Stripe.

Technically speaking,

Tweek wasn’t supposed to know that Craig was arriving today.

It was supposed to be a surprise,

With Tweek finding out

at the weekly family dinner

with the Tuckers later that night.

However, Laura Tucker could not go through with it,

Instead allowing Tweek a rare opportunity to surprise Craig.

When she told him the details,

Tweek could almost have kissed his future mother-in-law,

Purely out of gratitude, and nothing else.

If things had gone to plan, she would have been his mother-in-law already.

A small ceremony had been planned

for a week before Craig’s deployment date,

just immediate family and close friends,

with a larger party planned for after the end of the deployment.

Unfortunately that wasn’t meant to be,

As Craig’s departure date was suddenly moved up a week,

Notice coming two days before

what would have been their wedding day.

It had gutted both of them to have to cancel at the last minute.

Well,

Not totally cancel,

simply rescheduled.

“Minute I get back, I’m dragging you to the fucking courthouse

And we’re gonna fucking get married.

Nothing stopping us this time.”

Tweek had chuckled,

Hugging Craig close,

Never wanting to let him go.

“We need witnesses.

Ya ’know, for it to be legal.”

“We can grab the first bums we see.”

That had devolved into a discussion

Whose contents Tweek couldn’t recall,

But he did remember the end result had left him

Happily sore for most of the next day.

A sudden uptick in noise drew Tweek from his memories

As a large influx of new people flooded the area.

The newest group of passengers had Tweek’s heart suddenly hammering in his chest.

While some were dressed in normal, “civilian” clothes,

The majority of the crowd were wearing camouflage uniforms.

Picking up Stripe’s crate

So he doesn’t get squished or forgotten in the excitement,

Tweek goes to scan the crowd again

When he hears a familiar laugh

That never fails to fill his stomach with butterflies whenever he hears it.

Jumping from uniform to uniform,

His eyes finally land on the one he was looking for,

Immediate jubilation causing him to shake from the intensity.

Craig’s with a group of five others,

Chatting and laughing with each other,

All except one in uniform.

These must have been his “battle buddies”

Tweek had heard so much about.

He’d have to meet them and thank them at a later date,

As for now his focus was solely on the noirette in the middle of the group.

He had been fit before his deployment,

Yet now Craig seemed even more ripped,

Though Tweek would admit that could just be his dopamine-addled brain imagining things.

While he had been mentally stripping Craig from afar,

He had almost missed a voice saying

“Hey, Tucker! Ain’t that your man over there?”

With the remaining five heads all turned in Tweek’s direction now.

“What the fuck!? Babe!?”

Even though he had heard that voice so many times over the phone,

There was just something different about finally hearing it person

After what had felt like forever without it.

With no warning, Craig is sprinting the distance between them,

Tweek choosing to remain still

So Stripe wouldn’t accidentally bounce around.

He did set the crate down to the side

Right before Craig reached him,

each trying to crush the other as arms met solid bodies.

Once it registered in Tweek’s mind that this was real,

And not just another cruel dream,

His anxiety melted away

To be replaced by pure joy.

Not caring who could be watching,

He lunges for Craig’s lips,

Conquering them in a bruising but passionate display.

Neither wants to stop,

But the need for oxygen

Negates feelings,

So they separate,

Gasping and grinning like fools.

Wolf whistles and loud whooping interrupt the moment

As the group of five soldiers stride their way over to the couple,

Friendly ribbing and playful innuendo being tossed their way.

Another kiss,

Softer but no less passionate,

Proceeds the words Tweek has been dying to say for a month.

“Welcome home, Craig.”

Craig gives him another hug,

Smiling like a giant goof.

“Thanks, babe.

I missed you.

So fucking much.”

“I missed you, too.

And so did the boys.”

He picks up the carrier again,

Bringing it up to show Craig.

“Stripe missed you so much

I had to bring him in order to shut him up.

Hey Stripe, look who it is. It’s Daddy.”

A shrill, excited wheeking erupts,

Causing all nearby to cringe at the blaring noise.

“I can hear you Stripe. I’m here. I got you.”

The shrill noise ceasing at the sound of Craig’s voice.

“You ready to go home, Craig?”

“Fuck yeah, I am. I missed our bed.”

Giddily chuckling, Tweek takes Craig’s hand,

Bids farewell to his friends,

And starts toward the exit.

“Oh, I have a surprise for you when we get home.”

Craig’s eyes go wide,

Before narrowing in amusement.

“What kind of surprise?”

“The kind you could get arrested for revealing it in public.”


End file.
